


Meeting the Family

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SingleDads!Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time when they're kids who are dating/engaged do the whole "meet the familys" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

“Hey, dad?”

“Yeah hun?” Blaine asked, turning away from the stove to look at Mason.

“Can we go over the Jane’s for Christmas?”

Blaine furrowed his brow. “Why? I’m sure she has plans. Wasn’t she off in London last year with her mom? And I thought her dad usually went to his parents fo-”

“He’s not her _dad_ ,” Mason huffed. “Kurt is her legal guardian while Mercedes tours.”

Blaine shrugged, turning back to the sauce he was making. “So Jane’s not going to see her mom? And her _legal guardian_ ,” Blaine emphasized the words, throwing a teasing look at Mason when he snorted, “Isn’t visiting _his_ parents?”

“They went there for Thanksgiving,” Mason shrugged. “And Mercedes’ will be in the city the day after Christmas. Sooo, can we go?”

Blaine sighed. “You don’t want to spend Christmas with your old man?”

“You just turned 36.”

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. “I knew I should have adopted a dog instead of kids.”

Mason rolled his eyes. “Christmas?” he prompted.

“I don’t know,” Blaine hedged. “I’m not too keen on spending Christmas with my son, his girlfriend, and a stranger.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Mason whined. “Please? Jane said she’d make cronuts again.”

“Really?” Blaine looked carefully at Mason who nodded eagerly. “Alright, fine. I guess that beats moping around here because Madison chose cheerleading camp over us.” He sighed dramatically, “At least one of you loves me.”

Mason laughed. “I hate to break it to you dad, but I chose not to go because of Jane, not out of fear for your loneliness.”

“Let me have my little fantasy,” Blaine scolded, playfully brandishing a spoon at him. A timer went off. “Go get your sister for dinner.”

* * *

 

It was a balmy forty degrees out, and by the time they’d walked the three blocks to Jane’s building, laden with food, Blaine was regretting his decision to wear a coat.

Mason got them buzzed into the building and they were soon knocking on Jane’s door.

“Kurt! They’re here!” Jane called, pulling Mason inside and giving him a kiss before taking the pie he was holding. Blaine stepped inside after them, bumping the door closed with his hip, taking in the apartment.

“Hi Mason,” a man – who Blaine presumed to be Kurt, and _wow_ did Mason not mention that Kurt was _hot_ – said, exiting the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist. He held out a hand, “You must be Blaine.”

Jostling the food and wine he carried, “And you must be Kurt.” Blaine shook Kurt’s hand, finally getting a good look at his face.

Oh no.

Unless he was severely mistaken-

Kurt blanched, quickly turning away, bright red.

Okay, so the awkward factor of this dinner had just gone _way_ up. Because two weeks ago Blaine  most definitely had had Kurt’s dick in his mouth in a club bathroom.

It was a very nice dick, but see if he ever let Jeff drag him out to a club again. Because _this_ was not worth it.

“Uh-” Blaine tried to recover. “Where should I put the food?”

“Umm, the kitchen, follow me,” Kurt replied, voice a little straggled.

Blaine followed behind him, setting his bag on the counter and unpacking the food.

“Can I help you with anything?” Blaine asked, cursing his parents for instilling politeness in him when all he wanted to do was escape this room and the awkward.

“No, no,” Kurt said with a wave of his hand. “You should go relax, enjoy some wine.”

Blaine nodded, pouring himself a glass, and heading for the living room, only to freeze in the doorway.

It was either feel like a complete third wheel and awkward parent with Jane and Mason cuddling close on the couch, or deal with The Kurt Problem in the kitchen.

He sighed. No time like the present to face his one night stand.

Turning back to Kurt, he sighed. “It looks like they’re going to start making out in about three seconds, I think I’m safer in here.”

Kurt sighed, back to Blaine as he worked. “I think we’re both going to need more alcohol for this.”

“As I seem to remember, more alcohol was part of the problem last time.”

A bowl clattered to the floor as Kurt let out a startled laugh. “Oh I don’t know, the company was definitely a contributing factor.”

Blaine blushed. “You sure I can’t help you out?” he asked. “And don’t you dare make that into a dirty joke-”

Kurt levelled him with a playful glare. “I’m too busy trying to reconcile you at that club with the uber polite respectable man Jane’s told me so much about.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “I could say similar things about you.” He waited a moment for a response before prompting Kurt again. “So can I help with the cooking?”

“I have a… tendency to get a little possessive of my kitchen while cooking. You can keep me company if you want though,” _All I Want For Christmas_ played quietly in the background as Kurt turned back to the potatoes he’d been mashing. “Jane tells me you teach voice lessons for a living?”

“Yeah,” Blaine said, taking a sip of his wine and trying not to stare at Kurt’s ass and how good it’d felt in his hands. Kurt was opening the door to normal conversation and he wasn’t going to say no to that. “Every once in a while I’ll play an open mic night, but I’ve been doing voice lessons full time for… god, it must be ten years now?”

“What’d you do before that?”

“Acting. Off-Broadway.” Blaine said with a casual wave of his hand. “I taught some voice lessons on the side, but then Mason and Madison came into my life and I had to choose – you know how it is being a single parent. So I chose them and quit acting so I could be home at night and have a steadier income.”

“You ever regret it?” Kurt asked, slipping the mashed potatoes into the oven before joining Blaine at the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. Kurt’s eyes widened- “Not- I don’t mean to pry. I just- I used to have aspirations to be an actor.”

Blaine laughed. “It’s fine,” he paused a moment considering his next words. “Actually, I’ve been toying with the idea of trying it again once the twins have graduated.”

“It couldn’t hurt to try, you’ve clearly got the voice for it, and you’re good looking to boot.”

Blaine preened at the compliment. “So what do you do? I recall Mason saying something about fashion. Modelling?”

Kurt let out a laugh, a blush high on his cheeks. “No, no I- I write a column for _Vogue_ and I help with some designing. No modelling.”

“Oh- You just-,” Blaine took another sip of wine to help stop himself from saying ‘ _you look like a model’_. “Wait, Kurt _Hummel_?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine’s chin fell to his chest as he let out a little laugh. “Of course. Mason didn’t tell me that. This just makes this whole experience even more embarrassing.”

“What?”

“He-” Blaine shook his head, laughing now. “I have a slight… obsession with bowties. And last week you wrote that-”

“Ode to Holiday Bowties?”

“Yes,” Blaine huffed, blushing. “He framed it and gave it to me this morning.”

Kurt threw back his head and laughed. “I knew there was a reason I liked that kid.”

“Do I have time to murder him before dinner?”

Kurt patted his arm gently. “How about instead you tell some embarrassing stories about his childhood at dinner?”

“That _would_ involve less clean up and legal expenses,” Blaine conceded.

“And if that doesn’t satisfy you we can always assign Mason to clean up duty.”

Kurt winked and Blaine burst out laughing. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever seen Mason do dishes, but I would _not_ want to force that experience on you.”

* * *

 

Kurt stopped Blaine with a hand on his arm as he was putting on his coat.

“I know this is totally last minute, but I’m having a New Year’s Ever Party – on the small side some friends, some alcohol – I was wondering if you could come?”

“Oh- I-” Blaine’s stomach swooped. Kurt was inviting him to a small party with his friends? Sure they’d gotten more comfortable with each other as the night went on. They clearly had chemistry if their hook up was anything to go by. And after dinner they’d gotten more than a little flirty with all the wine they’d been drinking, but he hadn’t been sure what to make of it. Sparkling eyes, great conversation, cute laugh… _He’d_ certainly been enamored by Kurt’s wit. But maybe Kurt was just trying to be smooth over their initial awkwardness and assume Blaine had other plans? “I wouldn’t want to impose,” he hedged.

“You wouldn’t be,” Kurt assured him, squeezing his arm once before letting go. “I’m sure Mercedes would love to grill you on the boy who’s dating her daughter. And,” Kurt glanced down, fidgeting, before taking a breath and making eye contact again. “I would love to see you again.”

Blaine beamed. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Here,” Blaine grabbed his phone. “Give me your number and I’ll text you tomorrow for details.”

* * *

 

 **Blaine:** Hey! What time does the party start?

 **Blaine:** This is Blaine by the way

 **Kurt:** Ah yes, Mason’s bowtie loving father. Who I definitely only met for the first time yesterday.

 **Kurt:** The party’s at 8

 **Kurt:** Which I know usually means 8:30 or 9 but there’ll be people here by then I promise.

 **Blaine:** 8 it is! Should I be bringing anything?

 **Kurt:** Just your handsome self ;)

Blaine blinked down at his phone, stomach fluttering. That was flirting, right?

 **Kurt:** Oh god. Was that too much? Jane was egging me on.

Definitely flirting. And if Jane was reading his texts, Blaine definitely shouldn’t reply with _Too much? We had sex in a bathroom stall._

 **Blaine:** Just trying to work out what I did in a past life that led to Vogue’s wittiest writer taking an interest in me =P

Oh god. He was so rusty at this flirting thing.

 **Kurt:** Maybe he’s trying to get an in with Broadway’s future It Man

 **Blaine:** You haven’t even seen me act, or heard me sing!

 **Kurt:** Well there _is_ going to be karaoke at the party

 **Kurt:** Gotta go! Mercedes has arrived!

* * *

 “Dad! Are you coming or what?” Mason asked, knocking on Blaine’s bedroom door. “I told Jane I’d be there by 8!”

Blaine pulled his bowtie off, rummaging in his drawer for a different one, “I can’t figure out what bowtie to wear.” He said as Mason entered the room.

“You’re _nervous_ ,” Mason teased. Blaine paused to glare at him. “I knew you’d like him!”

Blaine pulled a bowtie out of the drawer – sleek silver with a few fireworks embroidered on it. He raised an eyebrow at Mason. “You’re trying to set me up with your girlfriend’s guardian?”

“Jane and I just want you to be happy. And Kurt’s single and _you’re_ single and you love so many of the same things, and Jane says he looks so happy every time he gets a text from you. Plus you got on so well last night! Now let’s _go_!” Mason tugged him towards the door. “Your bowtie looks great, and showing up late won’t do you any favors.”

* * *

Jane met Mason out front, leaving Blaine to go up to the apartment alone.

Straightening his bowtie, he knocked on the door. “Blaine!” Kurt said delightedly as he opened the door. “Come on in,” he reached out grabbing Blaine’s hand. Kurt paused, speaking quietly, mouth close to Blaine’s ear. “I apologize for whatever nonsense my friends say in the first ten minutes. They generally shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people.”

After a long talk with Mercedes about Jane and Mason, Blaine scanned the room for Kurt, finally finding him leaning against a wall by himself, looking concernedly at the stage where Puck and Rachel were singing a duet.

“Hey,” Blaine nudged his foot before standing next to him.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt turned towards him, grinning. “How was your talk with Mercedes?”

“Better than the one with Tina,” Blaine laughed. “I think she _may_ have drank a little too much.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’ve withstood our crazy longer than most outsiders.”

Blaine shrugged. “Between Mason and Madison and my job I’m used to the crazy.”

They were silent for a moment , Kurt sipping at his wine.

“Does Rachel always hog karaoke?”

“Unless she’s doing a show, she insists it behooves us all to hear her dazzling voice.”

“Well, she’s very good. You all are obviously, but I can’t believe I got to sing karaoke at the same party as _Rachel Berry_ and _Mercedes Jones_. You have some very talented friends with high profile careers. And you’re not doing too bad yourself.”

“We were all driven by the dream of making it out of Lima,” Kurt shrugged. “And when you have to battle Rachel tooth and nail for a solo you quickly learn how to fight for it.”

“Maybe that’s my problem, the Warbler’s voted on soloists and they always chose me,” Blaine laughed self-depreciatingly.

Kurt eyed him. “First of all, you were amazing up there. Even Rachel agreed. Second of all, if high school you was half as charming and talented as you are now, you deserved it. And you don’t have to know how to fight to make it.”

Blaine shrugged, trying to stop himself from grinning stupidly at the compliment. “When do I get to hear _you_ sing?”

“Actually,” he said, standing up straight as Rachel and Puck finished their song. “I’m up next!”

* * *

“So there was this girl and she was like  _really really_ hot,” Puck was saying, leaning heavily on Blaine, who was trying to come up with a way to skillfully leave this conversation. “And she was wearing like-” Blaine made eye contact with Kurt, who was across the room talking to someone else.

He sighed in relief as he saw Kurt move towards him instead.

“Puck!” Kurt clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m going to need to borrow Blaine now.”

“Oh, but I was just getting to the good part! I’m sure my buddy Blaine wants to-”

“It’s five minutes to midnight, so unless you plan on kissing Blaine…”

Puck’s eyes widened. “No! I need to find-” And with that, he was off.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Blaine let out, hugging Kurt as a play at being overdramatic, only to not want to pull away. He did though, instead affecting the voice of a damsel in distress. “How will I ever repay you my good sir?”

Kurt giggled. “Perhaps a kiss when the clock strikes twelve?”

Blaine swooned dramatically. “A rescue by a fine knight _and_ a kiss? How did I get so lucky?”

“Ten!”

Blaine straightened up.

“Nine!”

“Before I make a fool out of myself, you were serious about that kiss, right?” Blaine asked.

“Six!”

“Only if you’ll let me take you out to dinner this week.”

“Four!”

Blaine grinned, leaning forward.

“Three!”

“Now that I’ll do.”

“One!”

Kurt met him halfway in a kiss.

“Happy New Year!”


End file.
